


About damn time

by MRxS (Marlies1)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: But very slight - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, For once in a while..., Glasses kink, M/M, Not My Usual Ship, Pining, Wanted to do something nice for Kai, slight sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies1/pseuds/MRxS
Summary: I have so many stories in which Kai gets owned so I wanted to do something nice for him.For once in a while...





	About damn time

Hey, my little treehugers!  
I just wanted to warn you that lava-shipping isn't my usual ship and I'm very sorry if it's not as good as my P.I.X.A.L/Cole/Zane stories.  
But I have so many stories in which Kai gets owned that I wanted to do something nice for him.  
Hope you enjoy~~~

\-------------------------------

It was a calm day in Ninjago… Well yeah, believe it or not, but they existed.  
They may be rare… but they existed.

And like any other time those blessed trouble-less days occurred, Cole had decided to lock himself into his room/study/office. Refusing to leave until the legendary mount-paperwork had been reduced to a reasonable hight.

So the noirette wouldn’t be leaving his four walls for quite a long time.

And all of this while pointedly ignoring the annoying(ly handsome) brunette that sat on his yoga mat in the middle of the room. Throwing crisped paper balls at him.

„Did I ever tell you how glad I am that your the leader and not me?“ Kai asked throwing another paper ball. Hitting the taller man straight in the face and leaving a light dust of ash on his tanned check. „Or let me rephrase that. I’m glad I don’t have to do that.“ He said pointing an accusing finger at mount-paper.

„You could be doing it, Kai. You just don’t.“ Cole answered still not taking his green eyes from the work in front of him. If Cole learned one thing in the something over five years he’d been the leader of this team. Then it was that not giving the hothead the satisfaction of a reaction was the best course of action. At least if you wanted to get something done here.

And if he enjoyed the prospect of his longtime crush, literally poking him to gain his attention, a little too much than… well… Who could blame him? 

Not anyone was blessed with a pretty boy face and a winning smile. The master of earth himself wasn’t. In his opinion at least.

„As if… There are way better things I could do.“ With that, the master of fire rose from his seat on the floor and made a beeline towards his older teammate. Casually leaning on the wooden surface that separated them. A signature wicked grin on his pretty-boy face.

Another thing that the dark-skinned man had soon learned was that the younger man was a casual flirt. To be charming was like second nature to Kai. He did it 24/7, every day and with everyone and anyone. Like seriously he flirted with everything that possessed a heartbeat… If you didn’t count that ghost lady… What was her name again? Never mind.

The point was Kai flirted a lot and Cole hadn’t been spared of it. Even though they didn’t see eye to eye most of the time. Their points of view and personalities were just too different. One moment they melted together perfectly like stone and heat melted into lava and the next moment they clashed and the volcano exploded in a Pompeii worthy manner…

Not that he complained though…

It was annoying but entertaining at the same time. With Kai around it was never boring. 

„And what would that be?“ The black ninja asked finally looking at the grinning man in front of him. Casually leaning back in his office chair, to regain some of the personal space the other had so happily invaded, and taking his reading glasses off. To emphasize his question by pointing at the other man with said item.

If he wouldn’t know better the master of earth would say there had been a flash of disappointment in the younger man’s honey eyes after he removed them from his face. But why would he? It was just a pair of boring glasses after all. 

„How about a too smart for his own good, workaholic latino. Could make Ninjago city go bankrupt if he’d ever had his cute ass goods insured and something happened to it…. doesn’t smile and has ignored my flirting attempts since something over five years by now.“ 

„Five Years!“ Cole stated in mock surprise raising one bushy eyebrow. Theather lessons had been good for something after all. „Sound’s like quite a chase. You’re really persistent if you haven’t given up after such a long time without getting anywhere.“

„Maybe I enjoy the chasing.“ Kai countered leaning a little more over the table, the grin spreading even further.

„Maybe this someone enjoys being chased.“ Cole shot back mirroring Kai by leaning forward. Emerald eyes burning into honey coloured ones.

„Nothing that’s worth the effort is easy to get. But I’d really like to know what said this someone would say about skipping the paperwork and getting some coffee with me.“

„What if this someone would like tea?“

„That works for me. So what would this someone say?“ 

„This someone would say put a chocolate cake on top of that and I’m gotten.“ With that, the master of earth put the rest of mount-paperwork away and made stood to walk towards the door.

„Hey! Where are you going?!“ The master of fire whined. Sounding and looking like a kicked puppy in the rain. To say it was it was adorable would have been the understatement of the century.

„Last time I checked I was offered tea and cake by a cute guy… So what are you waiting for.“ Cole answered over his shoulder nonchalantly as if he’d just stated the most obvious fact in the world. And it probably was.

„Wait… It’s a date! Really?!“ Was it really so hard to believe that the earth elemental would go out with the red ninja? O.K. there were a lot of people who believed the dark-skinned man loathed the brunette’s existence… but still. Where the news really so shocking  
that Kai actually looked at him like he just discovered a two-headed unicorn with fishtail?

„Sure. I never turn down free cake.“ Cole answered. A lopsided grin spreading on his own face as the younger sighed in what seemed to relive. How interesting...

„So you can actually smile!“ The master of fire commented with mock astonishment as the brightest smile of history started to spread over his tanned face. It looked nearly painful... But in a cute way.

A very cute way.

„Yeah but don’t tell the others. I have a reputation to lose.“ 

„Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.“ 

With that said Kai didn’t need to be asked twice to follow his longtime crush, who barked the first genuine hearty laugh he’d ever heard from the older man, out of the room. 

For their first date.

And if he purposefully walked one or two steps behind the taller man to enjoy the few… Who could really blame him?

By the way. 

Scratch Ninjago city… 

The whole continent would struggle to afford that compensation.


End file.
